natsume and mikan's love story
by HyuugaSakura27
Summary: let's see how mikan and natsume relationship will be. are they gonna be together? are they going to be married! is there anyone who will gonna interfere them! let's see! i don't own GA.
1. ch 1 natsume's birthday preparation!

Let's now begin our first chapter. There's a lot of changes in the academy well ESP is already gone so the academy was more peaceful than before. DA class was still doing some mission but it's more easy and safe. And the students are not being force to do so. Our famous black cat Natsume Hyuuga he is now 17 years old he's still handsome as always. The same cold, arrogant jerk and pervert! And he is in love with this brunette named, Mikan sakura. She's now 17 years old as well as the gang hotaru, ruka, nonoko, anna, koko, sumire, yuu and mochu. There's a very big improvement on this brunette, she's now famous in Alice Academy. From being No-star she's now a special star! Many guys are love with our little brunette. Well she's now hot, sexy and very beautiful girl! and at last! She remove her pig tails and let her hair lay down into her waist which makes natsume admire her more.

**Chapter 1 natsume's birthday preparation**

**Mikan's point of view**

**It's sunday morning! Mikan just woke up then suddenly she saw the calendar, beside her November 27! Oh my! Today is natsume's birthday I don't have present yet. She had an idea which is to go to central town and she will ask her friend to go with her.**

**End of Mikan's POV**

**In classroom 9:00**

**She asked everyone to go to central town. But no one wanted to go with her. Because everyone already bought gift for natsume. She felt bad. She lowers down her head and think. "**_**I'm the only one who doesn't have any gift for natsume" **_**she was walking towards her sit when she saw natsume reading his manga. Natsume notice our mikan was not in her usual. He had an idea! "**_**I'll gonna tease her" **_**with smirk on his face. **

**BAAAAAKAAA! HENTAI! You flipped my skirt again! You're so noisy early in this morning polka! Or should I say floral? Natsume said and give mikan a smirk. NATSUMMMMMMMEEEE! BAKKKAAAAA HENTAI! PERVERT JERK! mikan shouted. All their friends are looking to them. They're arguing again like married couple nonoko said. Mikan and natsume glared at her and give nonoko a deadly aura. Married?! I will not gonna marry that pervert jerk! Mikan said. As if I wanted to be with you forever. Answered in a cold voice. "**_**So you don't like me to be your husband huh?"**_**natsume thought. Then koko said, You guys! What's wrong with you! You're always fighting why don't you just confess that you love each other. Mikan blushes deep red. Because the truth is she love natsume**

**On hotaru's lab**

**Why you're here? Hotaru said**

**Uhmm"…. Ahhh ehh mm**

**What?! Im very busy doing my new inventions so say it! Why you're here?! Hotaru **

**asked in mad voice.**

**I just wanted to ask some advice today is natsume's birthday but I don't know what to give him. She said in very low voice**

**Hotaru looked at mikan she touches mikan's shoulder and say "you don't need anything to buy, just be with him". Mikan face was confused.**

**Huh? What do you mean hotaru? Just stay with him? It that a gift?**

**BAKB! BAKA! BAKA! **

**Hotaru hit mikan her new baka gun 5.0**

**What was that for?! Mikan said.**

**You're still dense as ever! Hotaru said.**

**Mikan got an idea! KYAAAAAAA! I know what to do then! I'll gonna cook for him! I'm going to asked Anna if she can teach me how to bake natsume's favorite cake! This is exciting! Mikan thought. **


	2. Ch 2 mikan's surprise!

**Ringgg!**

**1 message received **

**From: MyPolka**

**MyPolka: ne, natsume?**

**Natsume: what do you want, polka?**

**MyPolka: are you busy? Can you drop by here at my room at 6:00PM?**

**Natsume: whatever.**

**Mypolka: yehey! Thankyou! :***

**Natsume's POV**

**What the heck is with her? She's asking me to go on her room at 6:00? Well not bad natsume smiling while reading the conversation. (having an evil pervert plan)**

**MIKAN'S ROOM 6:00 PM**

**Knock! Knock!**

**Ohh! I think It's natsume! Better get ready! **

**Mikan is preparing the dining table when natsume arrived.**

**Natsume look at her room. He scolded his eyes on mikan's room. There's a table full of is favorite foods! And yes mikan cooked that for him! There is a romantic candle in the middle of the table. There's also red wine beside the table. Mikan cooked steaks, lasagna, chicken ala king and she baked a sweet devil chocolate cake. He was shocked, mikan is wearing a simple black sleeveless dress with ribbon in the middle. She look wonderful. Natsume thought. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME! Mikan greet him with a heart whelming smile.**

**Natsume blush. He was surprised about what mikan did. **

**You prepare this polka? Natsume asked.**

**Yes! Aren't you happy? I cooked all your favorite food! I can't think any gift because I know you can have everything you want. And it's hard to give someone who has everything. Mikan said in a cheerful voice.**

**Your wrong, I don't have anything yet. Natsume said.**

**Huh? What do you mean natsu.. mikan was cut off because natsume give her a very passionate kiss. Though mikan was shocked she kiss natsume back. **

**Mikan, I love you. Can you be my everything? Can you be my girlfriend? **

**Tears roll down on mikan's face. She was shocked that natsume love her as well.**

**I thought you hate me, because you're always teasing me. You're not even calling me by my name. Yes natsume, I would love to be your girlfriend! she said while she was crying.**

**Natsume don't wanna see his little kitty crying. He remove her tears and kiss her on his forehead. I promise to protect you, and since im not able to court you, now that you're mine, I promise that I will gonna court you forever. Natsume smile.**

**Mikan was very happy that night. They eat dinner, after that they drink the whine and the gang came to mikan's room.**

**Hotaru, ruka, sumire, anna, nonoko, yuu, mochu, koko, tsubasa, misaki, narumi and you-chii arrived. They are shocked to what they saw. Mikan and natsume are very sweet. Natsume is kissing mikan and mikan giggled. Are they dating? Narumi said. Better to ask them ruka said.**

**Hey guys you finally arrived! Common! You can eat. Since i prepare those foods grab as many as you want! All of them spent the night together the gang drinks hardly. When they are drunk they all decided to go back to their dorm natsume sleep with mikan's room. He carry mikan bridal style and put her on the bed. I love you my natsume hyuuga. Good night. The raven boy kissed her on her lips I love you too polka. Natsume put her hands on mikan waist and they share the cold night.**


	3. Ch 3 i'm officially yours!

**In the morning after natsume and mikan's confession**

**RIIIINGGGGGG! RINNNNGGGG!**

**KYAAAAAAAA! What time is it? Natsume wake up we're already late! **

**OOOOUUUCH! What was that for?! Natsume throw pillow on mikan's head. **

**Polka it's too early for you to shout. Natsume said in a sleepy voice.**

**Mikan remember what happen last night, she can't help but smile and touch her lips.**

**She whispered on natsume's ears. "good morning, handsome" mikan said. **

**Good morning, polka. Natsume replied. **

**Common natsume! We are lateeee! Mikan's trying to carry his heavy boyfriend that's trying to pretend to be asleep. (so cuteeeeee)**

**IN CLASS ROOM**

**Mikan and natsume walked inside the classroom. Natsume puts his hand on mikan shoulder and mikan's hand is on natsume's waist (looked like a cute couple)**

**Everyone in the room was shocked and looking at them. Except for hotaru and ruka which they already know the feelings of the two since then that's why they are not affected. Natsume's fans fainted. Sumire is crying.**

**GOOOOOD MORRNINGGGG EVERYONNNE! Mikan said in a cheerful voice.**

**All of them answered back. The couple continue walking, natsume reach their sit and mikan sits on his lap. Which makes everyone eyes grew wider. **

**The class started to asked. Are you guys already together? Random classmate asked.**

**Natsume mikan did not bother to answer she just smile. Since the beginning of the class their class mate bugging them about what's going on with them. **

**Sumire aksed koko to read the mind of the two couple.**

**Mikan heard that and she actiated her copying alice, she read koko's mind.**

"**Oh, mikan if that's true that your natsume's girlfriend he was so lucky o have a very hot and beautiful girl like you."**

**Natsume glared at koko with a deadly aura.**

**Natsume-kuunn.. koko said in a nervous way.**

**Hahahaha.. seriously koko? I thought you and sumire are dating?!**

**Natsume grab mikan wrist hugged her and give her a peck on cheecks. You're mine polka, mine. Mikan became red.**

"**she's officially mine. Is there any problem? Natsume said in a cold tone. **

**Congratulations im happy for the two of you! Ruka said. **

**Anna, nonoko, yuu and other friends say.**

**As usual because of the gossipers mikan and natsume's relationship already spread in the academy. Natsume's fans club almost broke. As well us mikan's fans club. **

**They are just ignoring those fans who are trying to ruin their relationship.**


	4. Ch 4 where are you?

**NORMAL POV**

**Although ESP already gone, natsume was still doing some mission, but not that hard as before. Every time that natsume will gonna have mission, mikan is just patiently waiting on their sakura tree, or on natsume's room. She's preparing the first aid kid because most often after mission natsume will gonna have some scratch, bruises and mild wounds. **

**MIKAN'S POV **

**Mikan was very worried about his boyfriend it's been two days that she wasn't able to see her kuroneko. she missed him so much she cant help but cry.**

**Hotaru and ruka saw mikan's face. They are worried about her.**

**Sakura, are you alright? Ruka asked.**

"**hn." mikan answered.**

**Hotaru, I think mikan is worried about natsume. I cant talk to her she out of her mind. Hotaru is worried but it doesn't show**

**After class, the brunette went on the sakura tree, she slept and she woke up it's already dark she look at her watch it's already 7:00 pm. She decided to wait on natsume's room. since they've been in a relationship for a while they use to sleep either in mikan's room or on natsume's room, so mikan had her clothes on natsume's room. **

**Mikan decided to take a bath, she grab her towel and went to the bathroom. She ware a night gown that natsume gave her last week. It's color silk pink night gown. She looks sexy. She's sit on the chair while brushing her hair, the someone hugged him from behind. Tears fall down on her face. She was relieved. She know's that it's her boyfriend, natsume. Then natsume kiss her on head.**

**OOOOUCCCCCHHHH! What was that for polka?! As usual you're very irritating! **

**You leave me for 2 days and now your going back like there's nothing happen? Mikan is crying. Im (sob) just (sob) worried (sob) about you. I don't know what to do, I don't know where to find you! Shhh" natsume touches her face and remove her tears. Im sorry polka, I didn't say coz I don't want you to be worried about me. **

**What?! Don't you know that I worried most when I didn't know that your on a mission?! Okay, starting today, I'll gonna be with you in every mission! Got it?! Mikan said in a deadly voice.**

**Hell no! natsume replied. I will not gonna let you be in danger!**

**Yes you will let me be with you.**

**No.**

**Yes you will!**

**I said no! **

**I said yes! Jerk!**

**No polka, NO! **

**I will not interfere natsume, just let me ease atleast the pain. I love you so and I cant take it. I cant just watch while you are already suffering.**

**Still NO, idiot polka!**

_**After a minute the tension has gone, they can't resist. They can't be mad at each other for a long time. **_

**Ne, natsume? Mikan asked while they're lying on the carpet mikan's head is on natsume's arm**

**Hn..'? natsume replied.**

**I miss you. Please promise me that your not gonna leave me again?**

**Natsume felt bad that mikan is sad because of him. I miss you more polka, I promise not to do that. he kissed mikan, carry her bridal style. Let's now sleep polka. Mikan smiled at him and give him a peek on cheeks good night my sweet natsume.**

**Natsume smiled a bit and mikan saw that.**


	5. Ch 5 your mission, my mission

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

_Last time, the couple are arguing weather mikan will gonna be with natsume on his missions or not and it's very clear that natsume don't want something happen to mikan. So natsume said NO to the brunette but mikan is stubborn, every time natsume will gonna have mission, she's always with him she's just hiding somewhere, watching her kuroneko to fight. Natsume knows that mikan is with him. He just don't make it as a big deal since mikan is not appearing while he was on mission, rather he makes mikan his strength in every missions he has. Mikan is just watching natsume, not interfering to avoid any bad things to happen. But one day, when natsume is on a mission, he was hardly beaten. And a member of AAO (anti-Alice organization) was about to attack natsume again. Mikan saw it and she can't take it anymore. We all know that mikan is very powerful, she has nullification as well as S.E.C (STEAL, ERASE, AND COPY) she put her mask on, wearing long black suit, like Angelina Jolie in the movie "SALT" and she jumped down on the tree where she's hiding._

**BAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGG! SMOOOOSSHHHH!**

_**A powerful aura came. **_

**In just one second, all the guys are beaten up. In just 1 second 16 members of AAO laid down on the ground and they can hardly breathe. Mikan copy and use persona's mark of death Alice. **

**Mikan?! Are you alright? Raven hair boy asked. I told you not to come with me on mission's right?!**

**mikan didn't bother to answer, rather he went towards natsume and help him stand up. **

**Let's finish this! Mikan shouted to natsume and he just nodded. **

_Mikan and natsume was standing back to back. Another batch of AAO attacks them. I can say that they are about 25 members! Natsume, feels that mikan has a plan. Mikan asked natsume. You're ready, baby? Mikan smile that makes natsume feels recharge again. _

**I'm ready, baby. Natsume smiled back to mikan. Let's do this!**

_AAO, was to attack. There's a high voltage power that was about to go on the couple's direction. _

_Mikan was full-power that time since natsume was with her. He's my strength. Mikan thought._

_Natsume make a huge fire ball and mikan put a very strong barrier on it since the voltage was very strong, barrier will help the fire ball to be firm. The fire ball reach the enemies all of them are half dead._

_Mikan fainted because she use a lot of her power on that battle. Natsume carry mikan back to the academy. She bring mikan to the hospital. He didn't leave mikan. He stayed night and day_

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

**BAAAAAAAANNNNGG! **_The door was slammed by hotaru, who's very worried for her best friend mikan. Because of the noise the two couple who's sleeping awakened. _

**Hotaru?! Mikan shouted. She tries to stand up but she over use her power so she's having a hard time to even stand. Natsume help her to stand up**

**What do you think your doing mikan? You over use your power again. I've been worrying about you. Hotaru said in a cold but worried voice.**

**How are you mikan? Blonde hair boy asked.**

**Mikan smiles at them, thank you ruka and hotaru. Im sorry to make you guys worry. But I'm feeling better now. **

**When hotaru saw that mikan is fine, she was kinda relieved. She know's that natsume will not gonna let someone to hurt mikan. **

_Notaru and ruka leave the room, so the couple can rest. But the gang came! They bought flowers and fruits for the couple. After that they decided to leave the hospital so mikan and natsume can rest._

_When natsume and mikan it the one who's in the room natsume called his girlfriend._

**Hey, polka? Natsume said.**

**Mikan looked at her favorite kuroneko. yes natsume? She asked very cheerfully**

**Thank you for saving me. I felt bad that your life is in danger because of me. **

**Oh, natume don't say those words please. I saved you because I don't want you to get hurt. This is my first time to save your life. When we're 10, you used to save me always. Remember when I was about to fall on the stairs you are there to carry me. And in the Christmas party?! I was about to hit by the card but you use your power to stop the car. I'm overwhelmed that you are my knight in shining armor. Mikan smiled and give natsume a passionate kiss. **

**TO BE CONTINUED . . . . **


	6. Ch 6 new student

**IN THE CLASSROOM**

_Everyone is very noisy. They are throwing some papers with each other while waiting for their teacher to come. Some of them are running and arguing. Natsume and mikan is sitting together. Ruka and hotaru is sitting together as well. _

**Ne, natsume.. I feel something between ruka and hotaru. Mikan said**

**Hn..' natsume answered.**

**Are you listening natsume?! Mikan shouted.**

**Yes polka. Natsume said while still holding his manga.**

**If you're listening to then what did I say?!**

**Imai and ruka. Natsume replied**

_Narumi enter the room.._

**Haaaaay! Good morning my lovely students!**

**OHAYOU narumi-sensei! Students greeted back.**

**Today, we will gonna have a new student. Please come in and introduce your self**

_Everyone stared at this guy. He's good looking! Tall, white and handsome. All the inside the girls inside the room dropped their jaw except for hotaru and mikan. He's a blonde boy he looked like ruka! All the girls are screaming they're asking if he was single!_

**Hi ohayouu! My name is jack smith. I'm from IAA (INTERNATIONAL ALICE ACADEMY) I'm 18 years old. And my alice is tornado. I used to live in los Angeles California. My mom is Japanese so I can quite understand and my dad is pure American. Nice to meet you all. **_The guy was staring to mikan, which caught natsume's attention. The guy was attracted to mikan. It's like love at first sight_

**Well, since your new I want you to choose a partner that will going to guide you in this academy. Narumi asked.**

_Jack pointed mikan. _**I want the beautiful lady at the back to be my partner sensei.**

**Narumi gulped. And see natsume's deadly aura. Oh, im sorry jack but you can't be with her. She already has a partner.**

**If she will not gonna be my partner maybe can I just sit beside her? Jack asked**

**Narumi gulped again and sweated badly. **

**Ahh.. ehh.. I'm sorry jack but mikan is sitting beside her partner, natsume hyuuga.**

**Jack didn't bother to listen to narumi, rather he walk towards mikan which is sitting beside her boyfriend, natsume.**

**I wanna sit beside you beautiful mikan-chan. Jack smiled and grab mikan's hand he was about to kiss her hand..**

**Ummhh… I'm sorry jack but i'm already sitting beside my partner so you can't sit with me. **_Mikan was trying to calm down natsume. She knows that her boyfriend will gonna burn him if he will gonna kiss her hand._

**And beside natsume is mikan's boyfriend. Hotaru said angrily. **

**Natsume glared at him with a very dangerous aura. Everyone feels hot inside the classroom**

**Well then, if mikan will not gonna be my partner it much better if I wouldn't gonna have one at all. Jack sited beside hotaru imai. **

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

**Ne, natsume-kun?**

**What do you want polka?**

**Can you go with me at central town please? **** mikan asked with her puupy eyes, that the raven boy can't resist.**

**Fine. Whatever you like to go. Natsume said**

**Yehey! Thank you natsume! She smiled at him and give him a kiss on cheeks. (so sweeeeeet)**

_What they don't know jack is listening to them. Jack is jealous. He wanted mikan so bad. Well we cannot blame jack. Mikan is so kind, beautifu, hot and of course sexy! that's why natsume is very protective when it comes to mikan. _

_You will gonna be mine. Jack thought. (he smiled like he has an evil plan)_

**INSIDE THE BUS 3:00 PM**

**Everyone is all there at the bus stop. They are about to ride inside..**

**Mikan-chan?! Yahoo! Blonde boy shouted. It's jack!**

**Oh, jacks are you going to join us? Mikan asked and she smiles at him that made jack blushed. **

**Yes, if you don't mind. jack replied and she smiles back at mikan.**

_Mikan is wearing long sleeves checkered polo with shorts and flip flops which make the guys look at her smooth and long legs._

**You're cute in that outfit mikan-chan. Jack said**

**Natsume glared at him and burn his shorts.**

**Natsume, stop this! mikan shouted.**

_Natsume stop the fire as mikan told him. He gave jack a deadly glare and he pinned jack in to the wall, "_**don't come near her understand?!" natsume said angrily.**

**Natsume grabbed mikan inside the bus and they sit together. They sit at the back so that natsume can lay on mikan's lap. While his reading his manga.**

**Polka.. natsume said in a cold tone.**

**Yes, natsume? Mikan said in a cheerful voice.**

**Don't come near jack understand! **

**Huh? But why? He looks nice. Mikan said**

**Natsume sit beside mikan and put his manga beside her. He grab mikan's face, he go near hers and kissed her passionately, just do what I want polka, ok?**

**Fineee! Mikan answered and kissed natsume back.**

**jack saw that. He was envious. He got an idea. He's planning something. Hmmm**

**the couple, mikan and natsume is peacefully sleeping. Mikan's head is on natsume's shoulder and natsume's arm is on mikan shoulder. While the others ,sumire, nono, anna, yuu, mochu, koko, was playing. They are very noisy. And they notice that natsume was awakened because they're noisy. All of them sweat dropped. They're afraid on natsume because they disturb him while sleeping they watch all natsume's action.**

**Mikan's head is already at the other side, natsume grab her head back and put it again on his shoulder. He was playing on mikan's brown hair and he give mikan a kiss on her forehead.**

_Ooohhhhh, natsume-kun is so sweeeet! The girls said. They're not able to see natsume being sweet to anyone before. and that kind of attitude only mikan was able to see that._

**Mikan finally woke up when the bus arrived at central town. They watched movie. Natsume bought her a lot of foods! All of her favorite especially howalon! Natsume can't help but he needs to admit that she spoils mikan. Natsume love mikan more than anything or anyone else. He always wanted to see her heart whelming smile. **

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

**On the next chapter you will gonna see what jack plan is.. tsk tsk I smell something**


	7. Ch 7 his evil plan

another chapter guys! The continuation of jack's evil plan towards mikan..

disclaimer: I don't own GA.

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

_Mikan was peacefully sitting on sakura tree, on her lap there's the famous black cat who's reading his manga. She was looking how beautiful the clouds are. She loved to look at the sky, especially when she was with natsume. It feels perfect. Mikan looked at her watch it's already lunch and she feels hungry. She asked natsume to go at the pantry and see what's food is available. The couple went towards the pantry they saw the gang but suddenly natsume don't like the foods._

**pokla let's go, I don't like the foods here much better if you'll gonna cook for me. natsume whispered on mikan's ear and he smiled ( a pervert smile)**

**what do you think of me? Slave? Mikan shouted **_but deep inside she's happy that natsume loved her cooking skill. She's happy that natsume appreciate her whenever she cooked for him. Mikan asked natsume to go first on her room because she will gonna asked anna for some ingredients. Natsume nodded and he walk towards mikan's room. While mikan is on her way to anna's room someone grab her wrist. She thought that it was natsume._

**What now natsume?! I said wait for me in my room! She was shocked, she thought it was her girlfriend. But it's jack. **

**What are you doing here jack? Mikan asked.**

**Well, I really wanted to talk to you. Ummmm.. mmhh..i was kinda shy.**

**What's that don't be shy. Mikan said and smiled at jack which makes him blushed.**

**I wanted to invite you to have dinner with me before our Christmas party tomorrow. Well, as you know I only have few friends since I'm new here. And tomorrow is my birthday so I think it would be great if you can accompany me. But please don't tell hyuuga-san. He might not allow you.**

**Wow, I was happy to have accept your invitation. But I need to tell it to natsume. He might get angry at me. I don't wanna lie at him since I'm not good in lying. Mikan said and smiled at jack.**

_Natsume.. natsume, natsume! Why she didn't even notice that im much better on that bastard! He's cold hearted! He's jerk! He's always teasing mikan! Why she'd love that jerk guy. Tss. Jack's tought._

**So what now mikan-chan? See you tomorrow! I'll wait for you.**

**Haaaiii.. mikan said. **

_I almost forgot my purpose here! Im sure natsume will gonna burn me if I will not gonna go back now! I know he's pretty hungry now. i knocked at anna's dorm I asked some herbs and she give that to me. Now im on my way to my room! I'm very worried cause natsume is surely angry now! finally I reach my room. I slowly open the door. I walk towards the living room, I found my favorite kuroneko. he was sleeping like an angel. He's so cute when he's at sleep. Mikan can't help but smile. She didn't bother to wake him up until the dish was done. Finally after 20 minutes she's done cooking! She went towards where natsume is. She silently touché his hair. She was mesmerized. Natsume is perfect. You look very cute when you're sleeping natsume. Mikan said in very low tone to avoid natsume to be awake. But she failed_

"**You look very cute when your sleeping natsume" natsume repeat what mikan said to him. He loves it. Whenever mikan was so sweet with him. He can't help but become soft.**

**Natsume, let's eat! Food is ready. Mikan try to avoid to see natsume's face because she feel embarrassed that natsume heard what she said. **

**Natsume hugged her from behind, he kiss her on her neck. Mikan smiled at him.**

**You, pervert! Mikan shouted.**

**Yes, im your pervert mikan. And you're my ichigo (strawberry) **

_After a great lunch, natsume notice that his girlfriend is in deep thought. She was looking outside and natsume know that she's thinking about something._

**Mikan, what's that? Natsume asked with full of curiosity.**

**Uhhmmmm… nothing natsume.. she turned her head back to the windows to avoid natsume**

**Common! Spit it! You're not good in lying polka.**

**Hmm. Fine. Well earlier im on my way to anna's dorm since im going to ask her some ingredients then I saw jack he talked to me. He asked me to come with him tomorrow since it's his birthday. Anddd.. and..**

**And what?! Natsume shouted**

**He don't want me to tell it to you. He told me you might get mad. And you might not allow me to go. Well on the other hand I accepted his offer.**

**What?! Why did yoooou! Grrrr mikan your not thinking he has a evil plan on you! The way he looks at you! It feels like your melting on his eyes! I don't want you to go then. **

**Natsumeeee! But I already said yes to him. Mikan pouted her mouth. And it's cute so natsume can't help**

**Fine! Then I'll gonna come with you! If I will not gonna join then don't come as well! Understand?!**

**Yes sir! Mikan said.**

_Mikan and natsume is walking towards jack's room. Natsume was still calm but deep inside he was very upset. "why do I nned to come on his birthday? Uggghhh.. well it's fine rather than live mikan alone with him" natsume thought. mikan is and behind her is natsume. she knocked on jack's room_

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

_Jack slowly open his door, he know's that it was mikan! _

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK! Mikan greeted him in a cheerful way and she smiled at him. Oh, before I forgot I want to tell you something.**

**What's that mikan-chan? **

_Apparently, a raven colored hair boy arrived. He's so tame. He's looking at jack, which is on deep shocked._

**I'm sorry jack but I bring natsume with me. I hope you don't mind.**

**Yeah, yeah I don't mind mikan-chan. He smiled **_I told her not to tell natsume, but know that jerk is with her! Well natsume seems to be a smart guy. _

_Mikan and natsume entered his room. There's a table that has a romantic scent and candles in the middle. The plates and glasses are for two people only because jack didn't know that natsume will gonna ruin his plan._

**It seems like you're just expecting 1 guess tonight? Natsume said. There's only two sets of plates meaning it's for you and mikan right?**

**Ohh.. ummmhh.. yeahh.. im nooot – he was cut off by natsume**

**You're not expecting that I'll gonna interfere? Natsume said while looking at him**

**Ahh… calm down guysss. Why don't we just eat then? Since the food really looks good!**

_The three of them was done eating, well actually just the two of them because natsume didn't eat the foods. Mikan say goodbye to jack and thank him for inviting her on his birthday. The couple went back on natsume's room. They are about to prepare for the Christmas party!_


	8. Ch 8 my savior

disclaimer: I don't own GA. GRAMMAR AND SPELLING SUCKS! THERE'S TYPOGRAPHICAL ERROR AS WELL..

Another chapter guys! After what jack planned and it's just simply ruined by natsume, he has a plan B let's take a look about his evil plan!

_It's already 3:00 PM when the couples reach natsume's room. They're from jack's birthday. The Christmas party will gonna start soon at 6:00 PM mikan kiss natsume before she go out on his room. She needs to go back on her room to find something to wear! She saw ruka, he's on his way to natsume's room. He's holding some long sleeves, pants, shoes etc. ruka will gonna help natsume to find a suitable thing to wear on the party. While mikan is on her way to hotaru's dorm since they already talked about that hotaru will gonna take care of mikan's look for the party. After mikan took a bath, she ware wardrobe. Hotaru started try blow-dry mikan's hair. She curl mikan's brown hair, then she put fake cherry blossoms flower on the right side of her head__. She put make up on mikan's soft face. Her lip is already red. It's very kissable! She's has rosy cheeks as well. So it's not that hard for hotaru to make mikan beautiful, because it's given. She's like an angel. Hotaru just put a little mascara on her eye lash. Mikan's dress is color red so hotaru put a dark red nail polish. Mikan is already done! Now its mikan turn to transform her best friend. She put hair extension on hotaru's. she look amazing. I started putting make up on her face, she's very cute! She put violet nail polish on hotaru's nails! It looks wonderful! She has a soft skin mikan thought. _

**Yaaaaayyyy! Where done hotaru! Commo it's already 5:50 the party will gonna start soon!**

_inside the other room. The two guys were very relaxed. Natsume is wearing black tux with a red t-shirt inside, with a semi-fit pants and wearing nike shoes ruka is just wearing simple checked long sleeves polo with his vans shoes._

**INSIDE THE BALL ROOM:**

_Mikan and hotaru walk towards the hall, the party is already starting. They saw the gang and approached them immediately!_

**Ohhh! You look cute anna, nonoko! You as well permy! You look nice on your black yet sexy dress! Wooww! Misaki-sempai! You look sexy on your dress! Tsubasa sempai you look so handsome! You too koko, yuu, mochu! You guys are awesome! **_The both of them are wearing same dress, nonoko's halter and anna's tube top. Misaki is wearing long gown. Color pink like her hair. Tsubasa-sempai is wearing black polo, yuu is on semi-tux while koko and mochu is on polo as well._

**You're cute imai, on that violet dress. ruka said nervously**

**You don't looks like gay today huh? You look cute as well on your checkered polo petville. Hotaru said while she's starting to tease ruka. **

**Imaaai—sann! Ruka runs after hotaru!**

_Well, as they leave mikan is center of attraction. She's wearing dark red dress. This is 4 inches above her knees! (Yeah it's very short dress) her sleeves are see-through you're able to see her smooth skin. There's some sort of cleavage shown on her dress, and she has a sexy back as well she's wearing a black stilettos and she has a black purse. All the guys are admiring her. Especially our famous black cat._

**Someone holds mikan's waist from behind. Its natsume**_**! **__He holds mikan waist tight and walk__** towards**__the party. Damn she's fucking hot tonight_**! Natsume thought.**

_You look beautiful tonight mikan, but don't you think it's much revealing? Look at those guys, they are drooling over you! Natsume said. _

_Nani? Are you jealous natsume-kun? Mikan smirked._

_You should let me see your skin only to me. Got it? I did not say that you can't wear them, it's just that you will gonna wear those sexy and revealing dress if you are with me got it polka? Natsume said._

_Mikan just giggle she knows how natsume is over protective to her. And that's one of the reasons why she loves natsume. She feel warm, she feel safe and most importantly she feel loved. _

_Mikan started giving her gifts to her friends. And lastly her gift for natsume, she decided to give it to him later. _

_Natsume-kun I'll just go to the wash room okay? Then we will go bacj=k to my room so I can give you my gift! Mikan said ans she smiled with him_

_Hn. That's the only thing that natsume reply._

_The party was about to end now, natsume was worried because mikan told him that she will just gonna go to the wash room but half an hour passed mikan was nowhere to be seen._

_Natsume? What's wrong? ruka and koko asked. _

_Im wondering where polka is, earlier she just told me that she will just gonna drop by the wash room but it's been almost an hour she's not yet hear._

_Nonoko, anna, hotaru heard the boy's conversation. They got worried as well they search on the girls wash room they checked all the places but they are not able to find mikan. The party was done but mikan wasn't there. Natsume is now burning with anger. he try search on her room, on his room at the sakura tree and even the northern forest but she wasn't there. _

_The gang is at natsume's room they are trying to calm natsume. and they are trying to think as well some ways to find mikan. _

_WHAT THE HECK? Ruka cursed. And the gang turns their head to ruka. He is holding a bird on his right hand and he was standing beside the window. It looks like the bird is saying something to ruka for him to cuss like that._

_What's the problem ruka? Natsume asked there's something on natsume's mind saying that it might be a bad news._

_Uhhmm…. Ahmmm.. ruka couldn't continue his words his face was shocked_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA!_

_Hotaru needs to hit him baka gun so he can go back to his self._

_SPIT IT OUT RUKA! All of the gang said._

_Jack.. mikan.. umm jack.. _

_The bird saw jack,he hits mikan head not hard enough. Just to make her sleep then he bring mikan to his room an- ruka was not able to finish his words because natsume stood up, he was furious. He look like he will going to kill someone. All of them thought._

_Natsume is running towards jack's room. The gang followed they are also burning with anger specially hotaru she even bought her newly improved baka gun. _

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! A loud sound heard natsume broke jacks door. _

_They are all shocked seeing mikan on the bed she looks like tired, maybe she was trying to escape since she was missing for 2 hours now her hands was pinned on the bed. There is a visible blood as well on the right side of her mouth. _

_Thank god natsume you came to save me. She gave him a small smile before she shut her eyes. _

**Natsume run towards jack he lifted him up, he did not gave jack time to explain to him. What he saw is enough proof that he was trying to do something on HIS MIKAN. Jack is fighting now for his life he try to use his alice but it was nullified. Mikan gave natsume a nullifying alice since he does mission, natsume activated that alice so jack will not able to use his against him. Natsume move fast, he was furious **

**Go –kick**

**To –punch-**

**Hell –punch-**

**Bastard! -Kick-**

**He was not done yet. He threw a huge fire ball towards jack. Everyone who was watching was stunned. Jack had 3****rd**** degree burn and almost begging natsume not to kill him. They see natsume fought but not like this he is very upset. Jack was sent to the hospital. And he will gonna be transfer to a different academy and he will gonna be punished. Well for mikan, natsume decided to send her to her room and take care of her. He was looking at her beautiful face waiting for her to wake up. He was damn worried about her, then he realized that she was not the flat chested brat he use to tease before. She is now 34C she has a very big boobs small waist and big butt. Aside from that her skin is like porcelain. She look like a goddess. Well im not gonna think why her fan club is called mikan the goddess, mikangel and many more. Now she is a full grown woman. Natsume think that he needs to take care of her at all times. He needs to protect her especially for those who will try to hurt her and do something bad to her. Natsume felt sleepy so he decided to go on her bed and sleep beside her. He put his arm around her waist protectively and the couple sleeps peacefully. **

_Mikan woke up, she was facing her beloved natsume. She smiled but it fade away when she remember what happen last night. The only thing that she could remember is, natsume is trying to beat up jack because of what he did. Mikan was very happy to have natsume she feel secured. Then she slowly stand up trying not to wake up her boyfriend. She wanted to show her gratitude to natsume. she went to the kitchen and she will gonna cook breakfast for the both of them, and she remember that today is Christmas day! And she wasn't able to give natsume her gift. She took a paper bag from her closet and place it on her bed beside natsume, she also put a letter with it. _

_Natsume, _

_Merry Christmas to you, I hope we have more Christmas to celebrate together_

_Beside this is my gift for you I hope you'll like it._

_Thank you so much natsume for protecting me whenever I'm in danger. I owe you a lot. _

_I love you!_

_Love,_

_mikan_

**natsume woke up he noticed the letter and the paper bag. He read the letter he can't help but smile. He grabs the paper bag and look what's inside. It was a hoodie black jacket. It's not simple though, it has a personal touch. On the left side of his jacket there is a small print of kuro neko. His trade mark. He smiles when he saw it he wear that jacket and go where mikan is. **

**Mikan is currently placing the plates on the table and the foods that she cooked. When she felt a warm hands hugging her petite waist. She knew it was natsume. she turn back and now she is facing natsume. mikan gave natsume a warm smile and give him a peck on lips. Mikan noticed that natsume is wearing the hoodie. **

**Ne, natsume do you like my gift? Mikan asked **

**NO. that's what natsume said. He noticed that mikan face became sad.**

**He kiss her forehead and he smile at her. Mikan is now confuse he just say that he don't like the gift and now he's smiling is he jerk?! Mikan thought**

**I love it mikan. Thanks. Then he smiled again that only mikan was able to see. **

**Ow, you're so sweet natsume-kun! She giggles. **

**They ate breakfast together and they spend the whole day on her room playing games, teasing each other, watching movies.**

**To be continued … **


End file.
